Amor Celeste
by Pokeshipping Fun2018
Summary: Advertencia: Lemon [ 18] Bienvenidos a mi primer fic Lemon, ¿Que hará Misty y Ash en una noche solos en cuidad Celeste, entren y descubrelo por ustedes mismos Pokeshipping Two One Shot Secuela directa de: LA Historia De Un Corazón Herido y ABCADRIO Pokeshipping Me Enamoré disfrutelo mucho.


**_Amor Celeste_**

 ** _Hecho_**

 ** _Por:_**

 ** _Samurott1987~._**

 ** _Capítulo:_**

 ** _Un mes después._**

 ** _Advertencia: Lemon +18 Años, si son sencibles a este tipo de lectura, mejor ni intenten leerlo. Y sí lo lees leelo maduramente, disfrutenlo._**

 ** _Hola mis estimados amigos de fanfiction hoy me he animado por fin en hacer mi primer fic lemon de nuestra pareja favorita Ash y Misty para mi es un placer hacer esta historia después de leer muchas fics de estos yo decidí hacer mi propia versión espero que sea de su total agrado ya que yo me esmere mucho en crear esta hermosa historia que contará de dos partes será Two Shot una para la parte de La Historia De Un Corazón Herido, y la otra para ABCDARIO Pokeshipping me enamoré el segundo capítulo espero que salga quince días después de que el primer capítulo y este fic es secuela directa de los, fics que mencioné anteriormente bien sin más preámbulos empezamos con la historia._**

 _ **Samurott1987~.**_

 ** _Después de un mes de haber formalizado su relación, todos se quedaron sorprendidos de que Ash y Misty ya eran novios claro ellos ya eran mayores ya podían hacer, lo que quisieran solo que debían de hacerlo con mucha, responsabilidad y asumir las consecuencias con sus actos sí algo pasará en el futuro pero por el momento sólo se enfocaran a tener su relación que recién se estaba consolidando y no podía ir como a la velocidad de la luz si se daba, algo más en su relación debía de hacer con mutuo acuerdo eso Ash y Misty lo sabían muy bien por que ellos lo habían acordado así pero mentira los dos estaban muriendo por ser uno sólo fundidos en su cuerpo pero lo podían simular, muy bien pero el momento se acerca en el cual sus cuerpos los llaman a,la atracción mutua y los nombrados se encontraban en el gimnasio ya que Ash le ayudaba a Misty con el gimnasio ya que se había decidido venir a vivirse a cuidad Celeste para estar más cerca de su amada Sirenita pero lo que no sabía es que un cierto chico que ya todos conocemos vendrá a ponerle celos a Ash pero lo que pasa es que Ash confía en Misty lo que pasa es que los chicos son muy insistentes y eso a Ash lo molesta y mucho._**

—Hola amor muy buenos días Ash espero que tu estés muy bien yo descanse muy bien ayer y estoy lista para un nuevo día para aceptar los retos de los entrenadores dijo, muy feliz la pelirroja a su novio desde que el le abrió los ojos hace un mes ella le estaba muy agradecida de tenerlo a su lado se siente la mujer más afortunada de este mundo al tenerlo a su lado y ella se lo agradecía de muchas maneras y el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, lo sabía muy bien de que él salvo a Misty de su propia soledad, y eso lo ponía muy contento. —

—Muy buenos días amor espero que hayas tenido un nutritivo desayuno me alegro mucho de saber deque que dormiste muy bien mi niña, y no te preocupes por los Pokemon yo ya me encargué de darles de comer tremprano y mira que ya casi es hora de que los entrenadores comienzen a llegar al gimnasio para retarte, en lo que haya que hacer yo te voy ayudar mi amor no te preocupes sí te amo mucho Misty, dijo Ash plantandole un beso en sus labios a su amada novia el se sentía el chico más afortunado de la tierra. —

—Awww que hermoso detalle amor y si veo que tienes toda la razón y veo que entrenaste muy bien a los Pokemon !Wow¡ Exclamó sorprendida Misty al ver de como su novio tenía todo bien organizado es tal cómo si ella misma lo hubiera hecho de verdad estaba totalmente embalsamada de su amado Ash desde que el we decidió ir vivir aquí su vida ha sido mucho más comoda es maravilloso de que el destino le diera una segunda oportunidad a los dos y ellos tienen que agradecerle mucho a Arceus por darles una segunda oportunidad que no dudaron en desaprovecharla si se ven se sabe cuando el destino te da una segunda oportunidad debes de aprovecharla ahora por qué no habrá una tercera vez y eso los dos lo saben muy bien. —

—Muy bien amor ha llegado el momento de abrir el gimnasio Pokemon, que te parece si lo vas abriendo mientras yo voy colocando las colchas en la alberca [Piscina]. Comentó Ash a su linda Pelirroja él miraba a su chica desde todos los ángulos y la miraba muy hermosa ella estaba muy bien desarrollada de hecho habían chicos que la retaban para pedirle que saliera con ella pero no lograban ganarle a ella eso según le ha contado ella a él y le cree con todo su corazón. —

—Oh esta bien cariño iré a abrir el gimnasio mientras tú vas a acomodar las colchas a la arena de batalla dijo muy alegre a Ash uhmm lo notó muy servicial más de lo común pero no importa es mi novio y no puedo dudar de él el me guiado por el caminó correcto pensó para si misma Misty cuando iba de camino a abrir las puertas del gimnasio y poner el cartel de Abierto a los entrenadores Pokemon luego de hacer eso la chica se regresa al lado de su novio para esperar a los primero retadores para poder tener en sus manos la, medalla Cascada para poder entrar en la liga Añil de la liga de Kanto. —

—Gracias amor por por hacerme el chico más feliz de todo el universo ya que si tú no nos hubieramos dado esa oportunidad mutua los dos quizás no fueramos muy felices cómo cómo lo somos ahora mi vida y es por eso yo te agradezco con todo mi ser en que tú fueras mi novia no sabes cuanto yo anhelaba de tenerte cómo mi, pareja y era por eso que yo me ponía muy celoso al verte al lado de Rudy y Danny me daban mala espina esos dos solo hablar eran y nada más y así no se vale tratar así a una mujer hermosa cómo tú Misty. —

—Ash, susurró la pelirroja muy emociona de lo que, su novio le dijera esas palabras tan tiernas de su amado novio estaba en el cielo además ella estaba comenzando a esperimentar otras sensaciones encsu interior que solo su novio le hacía sentir, y se encontraba eternamente agradecida con Arceus por permitir que ellos esten juntos una vez más después de mucho tiempo que había pasado y con lo que recién pasó con Tracey, pero eso ya fue pasado ya Misty perdonó a Tracey por su traición con su hermana Daisy, e igual a ella la perdonó sí quería comenzar una relación con Ash debía de perdonar y recomenzar su vida de nuevo con Ash, cuando Ash iba a hablar llegó el primer retador, y interrumpió a Ash. —

 _ **Muy buenos días mi nombre es Josua y vengo de la región de Sinnoh a retar a la lider de gimasio de está cuidad ya solo me falta solo está medalla para poder ingresar a la liga de está región que me ha gustao mucho tienen facinantes gimnasios pokemon, y ni que decir los Centros Pokemon sin duda alguna atienden super bien a los entrendores que no son de está región dijo este chico muy emocionado ya tengo casi un año y medio de andar viajando por su región pero en fin a lo que venimos quien es él o la líder de gimnasio a la que tengo que retar, comentó alegre él chico dispuesto a ganar la última medalla que le queda por ganar y en ese momento sale la,líder y acepta el reto del chico muy alegre, y luego le dice algo a su novio**_.

—Bien yo soy Misty y acepto, tú reto por qué yo soy la líder de este gimnasio y ese es mi deber de aceptar todos los retos que sean impuestos por los retadores, está batalla será de tres contra tres y sólo el retador tiene derecho a hacer reemplazos, comentó la líder y Ash quieres ser el réferi de está batalla cariño, dijo la hermosa pelirroja. —

—Claro cariño no tienes por qué pedirmelo dos veces amor con gusto yo seré el referí de esté duelo Pokemon comento el novio de la pelirroja, y entonces los tres se dirigieron a la centro de la arena de batalla para iniciar el encuentro y el árbitro comenzó a dictar las reglas del encuentro que debían de pautar antes de iniciar la batalla Pokemon. —

Muy bien está es la batalla Pokemon en el gimnasio de cuidad, celeste en donde Misty Waterflower y Josua tendrán su batalla pokemon, las reglas son simples serán una batalla de tres contra tes hasta que el último de los Pokemon ya sea del retador, o de la líder de gimnasio queden en pie, solo el retador tendrá el drecho de sustutuir a sus Pokemon además no tiene un limite de tiempo ¿Les parece pregunto el referí al retador y a la líder de gimnasio?

—Por mi está bien, dijo Misty al referí. —

—Por mi está muy bien dijo el retador. —

Comienzen la batalla ordenó el referí del encuentro.

Sal de ahí Oshawott ocupo tu asistencia, y ahora prepárate para perder y morder el polvo, dijo la futura criadora pokèmon quién cuando su pokèmon se había materializado, y la chica peliverde le dio unas indicaciones, para poder derrotar a su contrincante.

Misty estaba muy impresionado, pero rápida, recupera su compostura que la perdido debido al semejante ejemplar, que proviene de la región de Teselia, pensó para sí mismo cuando vio esa criatura bien entrenada, pensó Misty para sí misma.

Veo que quedaste muy impresionado con mi nuevo, pokèmon, hace unos pocos meses fui a la región Teselia, a competir en la liga pokèmon de la región y yo capturé a este lindo amiguito mío en el lago, antes de unos meses de que empezara, la ligua y casi gano la liga ¿cómo te quedo el ojo amigo?

Tal vez puede ser pero mira esto le dijo la pelirroja a su rival Misty llama a Vaporeon necesito tú asistencia, dijo la futura líder de la elite 4 a su rival proveniente de la región de Sinnoh.

Wow que bonito pokèmon dijo el chico muy emocionado y él entonces decidió hacerle el análisis a este hermoso pokèmon, celeste plateado, este es sin duda un excelente espécimen del Eeevee ya evolucionado.

 ** _*******Análisis De Vaporeon*******_**

 ** _Vaporeon el pokèmon pez este es la evolución de un Eeevee con la piedra agua, este pokèmon es muy inteligente audaz y además, de poseer los más efectivos ataques cómo, la danza de la lluvia hiperrayo hidro pulso bolas de sombras y brisa helada, más dos ataques sorpresas._**

 ** _*******Fin Del Análisis De Vaporeon*******_**

sin duda alguna que es un buen oshawott bien cuidado y entrenado, pero necesitas mucho tiempo para poder controlar sus técnicas de lucha a la perfección, y además tú y él sin duda llegaran muy lejos y tienen que luchar hombro a hombro y deberás de conocer cada uno de sus pro y contra en sus ataques además de que tú no eres la única quien tiene ese pokèmon dijo la líder del gimnasio de cuidad Celeste a su oponente.

No me digas que tú también tienes ese mismo pokèmon que yo capturé en esa región, dijo su contrincante muy sorprendido a la líder de gimnasio a vencer en el campo de batalla.

Entonces cuando vio esa sonrisa que tenía su tenia la hermosa líder de gimnasio él fue capaz de comprender todo que sí él tenía ese mismo pokèmon, y quedo bastante sorprendida, pero lejos de intimidarse por lo que dijo ella en ese mismo momento demostró esa cara de determinación que hizo cuando ver esos Pokemon bien cuidadosy entrenado y Josua se quedó muy asustado y emocionado al ver esos Pokemon de la pelirroja entonces se dijo así mismo esto no será nada facil.

¿Listo para empezar la batalla? Pregunto el árbitro a los contrincantes.

Sí claro adelante empecemos a batallar, dijo el entrenador.

Te demostraré lo buena que me he convertido en los últimos años de ausencia.

Oshawott usa aqua jet pack ordeno su entrenador, entonces en ese mismo momento comienza a ejecutar el ataque, ordenado por Josua envolviéndose en un manto de agua muy, poderoso y veloz capaz de derribar a Vaporeon si no hacía algún movimiento, pero el movimiento, pero en ese mismo momento se le ocurrió una idea a la líder, y sin dudarlo lo puso en práctica en ese mismo momento espero que su oponente estuviera bien cerca para ordenarle un ataque sorpresa a la nutria que venía cada vez más cerca y cuando estaba a punto de darle de lleno al pokèmon su contrincante le dio la orden de ataque y fue una total sorpresa para Josua que no supo que hacer.

Vaporeon utiliza tus bolas de sombras, pero no ahora cuando yo te diga entendido le dijo su maestra, entonces esperaron a que el contrincante se acercara más para realizar el ataque y este tendría un efecto a quema ropa, y así logra conectar de lleno el ataque y así desviando el ataque y desvió su trayectoria original, que era darle de lleno a Vaporeon.

Su oponente estaba en Shock debido a la estrategia que espero a lo último y desvió ese ataque al último minuto debido, a lo cercano y fue tal el golpe que fue desviado y el pokèmon nutria fue a caer al campo de batalla y su entrenadora se preocupó por él.

¿Oshawott te encuentras bien puedes continuar la batalla? Pregunto, un poco despedrado, su entrenador un poco preocupado, no más su pokèmon le asiente haciéndole notar, que está disponible para luchar.

—Que bien por un momento pensé que no podrías continuar, ya es hora de poner esto a nuestro favor si continuamos así nos va a demoler, dijo el entrenador, a su Pokemon y él le asintió, dándole la razón y ordenó viento helado, ese fue el peor error que cometió el entrenador en seguida Misty supo que era medio novato y que de seguro volver a retar de nuevo este gimnasio, Pokemon. —

—Bien Oshawott es hora de tomar las cosas las cosas muy enserio debemos de ganar o si no de nada habrá sido el entrenamiento, dijo motivando el entrenador, y su Pokemon solo asintió, bien oshawott usa tú capara concha dijo Josua de forma rápida y en ese momento supo que su ataque fue un error fatal. —

—Ya sabes que hacer dijo, Misty le ordenó a su Pokemon, el se dispone a hacer un ataque definitivo, y es así como tira un hiperrayo dejandolo ya inconciente, a oshawott ya que no pudo repeler ese ataque, y lo terminó venciendo. —

Oshawott no puede continuar la victoria va para la lider de Gimnasio de cuidad Celeste, comentó el referí.

—Buziel yo te elijo dijo el entrenador oriundo de la región de Sinnoh, ya sabe lo que debes de hacer comentó su entrenado, pero lo que él chico no sabía es que su mismo ataque lo llevaría a perder el encuentro cuando hiciera su ataque. —

—Curioso verdad pero vamos a ver cómo puedes, lidear con esto dijo la entrenadora de pokemon de agua Misty ordena a su Pokemon de agua, que se preparé para atacar con su potente ataque que ya habían entrenado con mucha anterioredad y entoces le ordenó mega tormenta de nieve ahora a todo poder gritó la pelirroja. —

—Protección ahora grito desperado el entrenador, a ver ese inminente llegada de esa enorme ventisca helada, y entonces el pokemon utilizó Protección vio una sonrisa en lider de gimnasio y cuándo se disipo la tormenta de nieve se asusto mucho el entrenador al ver el pokemon formado en un tempano de hielo que se formó en el Pokemon, y solo fue eso para que el referí llegará a la determinación de concluir la batalla. —

Buziel no puede continuar, la victoria va para la llegada líder de gimnasio dijo, el árbitro.

—Bien vamos haya yo te elijo chikorita, ordenó el entrenador, a su pequeño Pokemon, para que fuera a luchar, pero este chico no va a enternder que tipo planta son debiles contra tipo hielo en ese momento vería que su Pokemon caería con una sola orden, y el chico ordenó rayo solar, y la orden que le dio Misty lo dejó helado. —

—Torbellino helado ordenó Misty y un potente ataque helado fue dirigido hacía su oponente basto solo este ataque para dejarlo fuera de combate, debido a que este ataque resulta muy helado y no pudo protegerse y cuando estaba lanzando el rayo, solar fue congelado con el debido a que este ataque se dura unos segundos en completarse, al nivel requerido por el entrenador, y el referí advirtió lo siguiente. —

Chicorita no puede continuar, por lo tanto la victoria va hacía la líder de cuidad Celeste, dijo el árbitro dando terminada así la lucha por la medalla cascada.

—Bueno supongo que tendré que entrenar más para volver a retarte de nuevo para poderte vencer dijo el entrenador un poco abrumado de su perdida, en su batalla pero sabe que cuando se siente bien capacitado él la vencerá sin importar el por que, bueno me voy entonces dijo el entrenador a la líder. —

—Sólo práctica más y cuando sean capaces de volver a retarme los estaré esperando llegarás a ser alguien en la vida tienes potencial solo debes de tener fe de ti mismo y de tus pokemon y todo saldrá muy bien le dijo la pelirroja al chico que luego de oír eso se fue. —

—Gracias por el consejo Misty y créame que cuando me sienta muy seguro de mi mismo y de mis Pokemon volveré a retarte dijo el entrenador. —

—Te estaré esperando eso ni lo dudes Josua, dijo Misty. —

—Lo hiciste muy bien cariño estoy muy orgulloso de ti mi amada, dijo Ash muy feliz a su novia-por esa maravillosa batalla. —

—Gracias amor es por el amor al gimnasio a mis Pokemon y a ti que yo le pongo tanto empeño para siempre salir adelante, y eso se lo debo a todos ustedes. —

—De nada amor, dijo el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta. —

 ** _Pasaron el resto de la tarde recibiendo, entrenadores, y era una masacreada que le daban a los entrenadores esa chica era muy ruda lo que no sabían, es que su novio es la fuente de fortaleza de ella y así sería hasta el fin de los tiempos, término el último encuentro y ambos estaban poco cansados y luego de darles de comer, a, los Pokemon y de hacer otras cosas fueron a hacer la cena mientras Misty cocinaba Ash preparaba, la cama de Misty con hermosos detalles románticos en la cama de su novia la noche de pasión iniciaría esta misma noche después de hacer unas actividades juntos , como darse masajes y hablar de cosas importantes para su futuro_** **.**

Los dos estaban cenando y luego de cenar y de ver una excelente película mientras la comida fuese. Reposada y para luego partir a su cuarto a descansar, pero algo en la mente del chico de pelo de ojos color azabache se le cruzó por su cabeza y supo que tanto él como ella le caería muy bien después de una jornada tan estresante cómo la de hoy.

—Aww que rico amor dale ah que buen masajes haces mi amor, vamos quiero que tu Ah me des unos buenos Aaaahhh grito, de modo ahogada, debido al masaje, que le estaba dando Ash la chica se estaba comenzando, a exitar por los movimientos que le daba su pareja eso mismos movimientos que le generaban esos placeres que nunca experimentado hasta ahora y solo con su novio lo experimentaba ahora ella estaba más relajada pero era él momento de que su amor sintiera lo mismo hasta que le dijo a él, ahora me toca a mi amor, dijo la pelirroja. —

—Esta bien dijo el chico y dado esto la chica lo comenzó a masajear, muy suavemente su espalda mordiendole el lóbulo de su oreja, Ah que buen masaje me das A ah Misty comento el moreno entre gemidos él no se podía concentrar muy bien ya que su chica cada vez le hacía esos deliciosos masajes que lo dejaban en el cielo y el venía ya sintiendo un erección en miembro debido a esas caricias que estaba sientiendo y en ese momento Ash dijo algo que misty quería oír a continuación Mi-Misty t-Te necesito dijo su novio con voz entre cortada. —

—Yo también te necesito Ash dijo, la Pelirroja. —

 ** _Y con eso que le dijo Misty el chico no perdió más tiempo, y comenzó a quitarles la blusa y luego el brasier, revelandoles sus, pechos redondos, hermosos, empezó a chuparles ambos pechos de manera circurlamente para que sintiera ese placer, tan divino, luego paso por sus pezones para morldelos con mucho cariño ya que se estaban poniendo erectos debido a los jugueteos con ellos, y la chica tenía un placer casi controlable pero jamás sintió este placer en su vida era la primera vez que se sentía así en su vida, luego ella hizo lo mismo con él le quito la vestimenta de la misma forma en que el la hizo y al terminar de hacerlo se asombró con su hermoso cuerpo que su novio tiene, esa grata, vista de él_** **.**

—A-Ahh que rico, A-ash quiero más, dame m-más dijo la chica gimiendo del placer que le proporcionaba su amante, el chico no se contuvo más y fue a short se lo desabrocho y le quitó las bragas y le comenzó a jugar con su vagina con su lengua, dandole ese rico sabor tan placentero, A-Ah-a- Ash que rico, m-mmm Dios esto se siente tan bien y cuando descubrió su clítoris se puso a mordelo muy suavemente, ya la chica estaba muy exitada, y ya no podía aguantar, más y en cualquier momento se iba a correr, pero al chico no le importaba, ella estaba gimiendo cómo loco del placer tan intenso que sentía en su cuerpo, en ese momento A-AhhhA ay A-a-ahhh Ash ya no aguanto me vengo y dicho eso la chica sintió un espasmo y enseguida supo que se había corrido en Ash, y el bebio de lo que Misty liberó, de su vagina. —

—Ash con su pene erecto, bien duro producto de la excitación sexual condujo hacía la entrada de la vagina de Misty para poderle prenetrar era un pene para nada despreciable para el gusto de la chica y se le queda mirando y con una seña le dice que siga adelante, y es en ese instante en que la penetra y producto de eso el himen se rompe, y Misty grita del dolor a su querido amor de la infancia para que se detuviera, ya que no aguantaba el dolor. —

—Aaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy, para Ash que me duele mucho, auch dijo, la mujer quejandose del dolor, y le dijo espera a que yo te diga a que hora, me lo vuelves a meter dijo la chica. —

—Ok entiendo, pero te duele amor, si tu quieres paramos aquí le dijo él a ella. —

—Ya puedes continuar dijo su amada. —

—El chico vuelve a introducir una vez más su miembro, y comienza a darle unos movimientos de mete y saca primero empieza lento, y luego de escuchar gemidos de placer por parte de la chica, ella le suplica por más y lo quiere más rapido y él obedece. —

—V-vamos Aaaaa-Aghyyyyo la qu-quiero más rápido a-amor, Ash comenza ese movimiento hacerlo cada vez más rápido, y él chico siente que en cualquier momento se correra, adentro de su ser y ella le suplico que no se corriera afuera, N-Ah quie-quiero qu- t-te vengas A- ah ahhhhh uhhhh ammmm me gusta sentir tu miembro adentró de mi somos uno yo lo unico que quiero es que no te vengas afuera Ashhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, sientiendo que su amante había liberado toda su semilla, su esperma, yo quiero ser la madre de tus hijos por eso deje que te vinieras adentró de mi dijo Misty sonrojada. —

—¿Estás completamente segura de lo que dices? Pregunto su novio. —

—Sí lo estoy amor, ahora me toca a mi darte placer. —

—El solo asintió. —

Su novia le agarra su miembro un poco flacido, y le comienza a hacer suaves masajes y unos suaves moviemientos para que se vuelva a endurecer, por su parte Ash arqueaba su espalda el señal de placer, luego de un tiempo Misty se introdujo el pene de Ash en su boca y comenzó a masturbarlo suave poco a, poco fue cambiando cada vez más duro hasta que el chico estaba jadeando de mucho placer, por parte de ella su amante su novia.

—M-Misty va-vamos hazlo más rápido, que me vengo ah gemia del placer proporcionado por los movientos de su miembro que su novia le proporcionaba y en uno de esos Miiiiiiii Ahhh amor dale más que ya casi me vengo aww que rico Ahhh vamos que ya no aguanto más damelo adentró una vez más quiero se la madre de tus hijos, vamos Aaaaaaasssssshhhhhhh quiero sentir tu semilla inundar mi interior, quiero sentir ese esperma calientito Miiiiiissssssstttttttttyyyyyyyyy me vengo ya no lo aguantó más dijo el chico librrando su semilla su esperma en ella, y así ambos terminaron exhaustos y se durmieron juntos los dos en solo ser y lo siguiente que dijeron fue; —

—Buenas Noches mi amor, hasta mañana amor. —

 _ **—Te amo hasta mañana te amo. —**_

 _ **—Yo igual amor, te amo mucho. —**_

 _ **Con el acto consumido esa noche ellos dos sabían que estarían esperando el fruto debido a una hermosa noche llena de amor y pasión los dos estarían así, unidos para siempre sin importar lo que el destino les tenga preparados a ambos en el futuro sólo sabían que vivirán el aquí y el ahora hasta que Arceus se los permita hacerlo, por ahora su futuro será genial con la llegada de un nuevo ser gestionandose en el vientre de su futura esposa de su adorada Misty.**_

 _ **Fin del capitulo: 1 nos leemos en capítulo: 2 amigos.**_

 _ **Samurott1987~.**_

 _ **Descargó: Tanto los personajes como la serie no me pertenece les pertenecen, a Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, este fic solo fue hecho para entretener al lector, y sí este fic tiene una mera similitud con algún otro es mera coincidencia disfruten de este fic, espero que les guste.**_

 _ **A/N: Bueno que les parece este es mi primer, fic en está categoría Lemon espero que les guste después de mucho pensarlo en hacerlo por fin me, he decidido hacer uno espero que sea de su total agrado, ahora que estoy en vacaciones tendré ,más tiempo para ponerme al día en otros fics que he dejado abandonados se vendrán dos capítulos nuevos muy pronto, además ABCDARIO todavía no se va a actualizar hasta en agosto, y el que mencioné arriba LA Historia De Un Corazón Herido y otro serán actualizado ahora en vacaciones, se despide su amigo Samurott1987~.**_

 _ **Samurott1987~.**_


End file.
